1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a layered reducing garment completely or partially enclosing the human body except for the face, hands and feet with certain of the components such as the legs, sleeves and hood on the garment being easily attached and detached to render the garment universal in use in reducing body fat by retaining body heat interiorly of the garment while it is being worn. The garment includes an inner layer of absorbent fabric, a middle layer of flexible vinyl and an outer layer of fabric material such as terry cloth or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of garments have been provided for use by individuals when jogging, exercising and the like which are quite attractive and capable of general utility. Such garments are usually relatively loose fitting and constructed of stretchable material to enable freedom of movement of the person wearing the garment. Also, there have been provided garments or partial garments constructed of air impervious and moisture impervious material but such garments usually cling to the surface of the skin due to perspiration which produces an objectionable clammy feeling and such garments are also relatively unattractive and usually are not worn in public.
The following patents are exemplary of the development of the state of the art relating to this invention:
______________________________________ 2,020,155 Nov. 5, 1935 2,543,327 Feb. 27, 1951 3,858,028 Dec. 31, 1974 3,999,037 Dec. 21, 1976 4,117,552 Oct. 3, 1978 4,195,364 Apr. 1, 1980 ______________________________________